Oposs
A City of Shadows & Rain During the day, Oposs seems to be just your average city, as people walk around and go about their business, selling, shopping, socializing and more. The city seems to do fairly well for itself, being a major port city that sees much trade going to and fro - especially of their precious wine and the major different crops that are grown north of the city. The actual city seems to be constantly covered in an overcast, and rain is a common occurrence, and the city seems to be built for this - rain gutters on the sides of buildings with sloped roofs, pouring into a well-built irrigation system that takes the water from the city out to the fields to hydrate the land. The buildings are pretty drab from the constant wetness, with dark fixtures and clay sides, cobblestone pathways with gothic aesthetics. Stone bridges hop over small canals that run through the city every which way, made for carrying the water away, and glass gas lamps are lit at all times due to the dark nature of the city. Because this city is dark and offers a refuge for Shadowkin, this city is known for its Shadowkin inhabitants. True Lycanthropes live here, Vampires walk the streets freely at night and late into the morning and early in the evening when the sun doesn’t threaten their skin, Drow are more prevalent over their other counterparts, some Shadar-Kai live here freely enjoying the hedonistic offerings of the city, Changelings feel comfortable enough to walk in their True Skin, Kenku walk around without resorting to thievery to survive. It’s almost a sanctuary for Shadowkin, and it’s quite noticeable. However, despite the Shadow Brethren’s efforts to make Shadowkin accepted and improve their lives, many people still have negative biases towards these races. Further, the city of Oposs has a crime problem - The Lurchers, a budding criminal organization, is recruiting many people into their fold to carry out the work of thieves, blackmailers, drug lords, muggers, and more nefarious activities. While they aren’t the “slitting throats” type, because it seems quite barbaric, they ruin people’s lives in other ways - framing them, exposing them, threatening them and more. However, the Lurchers also don’t believe in hurting or harming those in poverty or already without. Notable Locations Clear Garden * Adventurer's Guild * The Oposs Orphanage * The Gardens of Yor North Ward * Bokin's Blacksmithin' * Lesther's Leathers * Library of Khan * Shadows & Stories Book Store * The Cartographer's Guild * The Scroll Emporium Pearlyard * The House of Necromancy * Cherry's Stones of Grandeur * The Architect Academy Middlechurch * The Temple * The Almshouse * The Trusty Apothecary Heartwind & The Farms * Farmer's Market * The Stables The Lowlands * Poor Man's Rest * The Almshouse * The Shadow Brethren Embassy * The Shrines of All Old Ward * The Dreary Dragon ** This is the local tavern that's known to be a shady place for shady happenings. Don't ask the wrong questions or things might go that well for you. Owner & Barkeep: Black Dragonborn named Sulfus. Port Ward * The Fish Market * The Docks * The Salty Spitoon East Gate * The Shopping District * The Pleasure Hunter's Respite * The Slums Wind Borough * The Vineyard The Castle * Run by Lord Kasix Factions & Organizations THE LURCHERS "We consider ourselves capitalists above all else. It's just business, baby." '' ~Lala Delakor, vampire.'' A small but influential group of thieves and criminals who are swayed by the highest bidder for their services. They are mainly responsible for the Black Market and any underground happenings, and have strong control over this region. If you become Marked by the Lurchers, they will try to ruin your life, your reputation, or more for crossing them. Leader: Lala Delakor, a Vampire who leads the Lurchers, a cunning and menacing ruler whose immortality allows her to lead with much wisdom. Don't cross her or you'll either die, or be turned into her undead slave. SHADOW BRETHREN "Just because the moon turns us into mindless beasts once a month does not mean we shouldn't be treated like intelligent beings the rest of the month. We take precautions to protect you when our affliction overtakes us - but you do nothing to protect us from your unjustified hate." '' ~Dirk Fangman, a speech to the region.'' Anyone who has Shadow ancestry that has aligned themselves together. This organization tends to try to further the rights of Shadowkin, and while not an evil organization, public perception is not great for them. It’s moreso to fight for the civil rights of Shadowkin that mean no one harm. Leader: Dirk Fangman, a werewolf and politician man that tries to make the perception of Shadowkin better than what it is. Category:City Category:Settlements